


Painted Sun

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Songfic, based on soldier poet king by the oh hellos, soft nalu things <3, the song has nothing to do with the plot i just like it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: A beautiful blonde maiden pulls Natsu into a dance in the center of Magnolia's marketplace.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Painted Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i heard the song "soldier, poet, king" by the oh hellos and it inspired me so much i was itching to write a nalu au inspired by the song T_T so here we are! the song has nothing to do with the plot i just like the ~vibes~ it gave me lol. also side note, i know im not exactly the best writer, i write fanfics mainly for myself so im sorry if they're not the best >_< with that said, i hope you enjoy!!

The marketplace was bustling this morning with townsfolk flocking in and out of stores, baskets swinging on their arms and feet clomping against the cobblestone roads. The smell of freshly baked bread and pastries wafted through the air, and the clanking of metalsmiths hard at work was faintly heard through the crowd of people. Baskets of juicy fruits were raided through and barren as soon as they were set out. The Kingdom of Magnolia was alive.

With the insignia of Fairy Tail, The Dreyar Castle’s noble battalion of knights, pinned to his jacket, Natsu Dragneel was receiving stares from strolling townspeople. A few men bowed, while women curtseyed in his direction. He was off duty at the moment, casually walking through the market after a long morning spent training that began at sunrise. The knights of Fairy Tail were expected to be swift and agile, yet sturdy enough to push through the roughest conditions. It was a demanding job, but one he had dreamed of since he was a young boy.

He decided to stop at a market stand selling pastries, buying a paper-wrapped scone that was decorated with granulated sugar that seemed to sparkle like tiny crystals. He smiled and thanked the woman behind the counter before digging into his food.

His eyes drifted up to the colorful banners attached to the lampposts lining the street, waving in the warm breeze as the wind blew. Fairy Tail’s insignia was displayed brightly onto them, the pride of Magnolia.

His walking wavered slightly as he heard the melodic sound of guitars and banjos playing in harmony, as well as the giggles and shrieks of excited children. The music was soft and sweet, the notes danced around the air and drew in wandering townsfolk to watch the performance. The song was nostalgic to Natsu as he unknowingly followed the music, leading him to the center of the marketplace. 

There was a large artfully painted sun in the center of the plaza, one that was designed with the royal colors of the Dreyar family. The central market was used for performances and festivals, and usually during normal days there would be musicians playing for money. Today, there was a beautiful blonde maiden dancing with lively enthusiasm in the center of the plaza, her hair like a ribbon as it twirled around with her. She wore a flowing dress with ruffled sleeves and a radiant smile that rivaled sunshine. A band of musicians stood around her, their fingers moving swiftly across the strings as they played, and children danced to their song. 

The maiden laughed, bending down slightly to take the hands of a swaying child, dancing with the young boy to the music. After a bigger crowd began to gather, some adults made their way into the dancing circle, their eyes lighting up when the golden-haired maiden took their hands and pulled them in to dance. And as the crowd spun and twirled with such vigor, smiles stretched across their faces, she opened her mouth and began to sing, her words seeming to echo in the air as if an angel was singing from the heavens.

_ “There will come a soldier  _

_ who carries a mighty sword, _

_ He will tear your city down, O lei O lai O lord. _

_ O lei, O lai, O lei, O lord, _

_ He will tear your city down, O lei O lai O lord.” _

The song was one that many had heard before, a tune that elders would sing for children when their fathers were out at war. Natsu remembered an old woman singing this to him as he wept when he was awaiting his father’s return. He never did come home.

The maiden danced on her own, surrounded by couples and groups of children with linked arms who were bouncing around her with rosey cheeks. The band was swaying with the music, their eyes closed and immersed with the melody. Natsu couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. The song brought warmth to his heart, it was one that provided comfort to him in some of his darkest moments. He began to mutter the lyrics along with the swirling maiden who danced on the painted sun.

The music filled the empty gap that was supposed to be filled with her angelic singing as the blonde maiden slowed her dancing. Her eyes landed on Natsu and she smiled warmly, recognizing the pin on his jacket. She then outstretched her hand, a silent offer to dance with her. Her eyes were deep brown like the trunk of a mighty oak, and sparkled with excitement. Natsu stared for a moment, his brain telling him not to dance but his heart pushing him in her direction. Guards were known to be stoic, sturdy, and silent, not partaking in the lively activities of dancing civilians, but her eyes were so kind and her smile was so beautiful. He placed his rough hand in hers, eyes widening as she swiftly pulled him in to dance with her.

Someone else took over her role of singing as the two of them twirled on the painted sun, but the blonde haired maiden still closed her eyes and sang along with them,

_ “There will come a poet _

_ Whose weapon is his word _

_ He will slay you with his tongue, O lei O lai O lord. _

_ O lei, O lai, O lord, _

_ He will slay you with his tongue, O lei O lai O lord.” _

She giggled brightly when Natsu spun her towards him, her voice sweet like sparkling sugar and her eyes squinted shut. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, her hips swaying to the lively music and her hair now ruffled slightly. Dancing with strangers was not something Natsu was used to, but he felt so comfortable in the arms of this lovely maiden. 

They eventually traded off partners, the maiden now holding hands with an older-looking gentleman, but she glanced over to Natsu as danced with a short, puffy-cheeked younger girl. The young girl’s face flushed red when he took her hands, a love-struck smile painted onto her face. The golden-haired maiden laughed, now facing her aged partner. He danced slower than the other townsfolk, his smile worn and his wrinkled set deep into his skin, yet the maiden’s bright aura made his smile softly as he moved.

_ “There will come a ruler _

_ Whose brow is laid in thorn. _

_ Smeared with oil like David’s boy, O lei O lai O lord. _

_ O lei, O lai, O lei, O lord. _

_ Smeared with oil like David’s boy, O lei O lai O lord.” _

Trading off partners yet again, Natsu found himself with an older woman whose smile was warm like a wool blanket. Her hands wrinkled and battered and ankles thin like sticks, her dancing was dainty. Laughing, she leaned forward towards the guard, “When I was your age, I used to dance like this all the time.” Natsu grinned, spinning her slowly as she laughed louder.

As the song was coming to its conclusion, the instruments began playing more fiercely, instructing the dancing citizens to dance faster. Natsu was holding the blonde maiden again. Her eyes sparkled with recognition, her face now flushed from the swift dancing. The song faded, and the maiden curtseyed, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. Natsu bowed in return and lifted her hand to place a soft kiss. The maiden smiled, her eyes squinting slightly, before she disappeared into the crowd of now exhausted townsfolk.

And there Natsu stood, his heart pounding like a drum, a crooked grin on his face.

.•° ✿ °•.

°•. ✿ .•°

Lucy let out a long, exhausted sigh that eventually became a groan. Her legs felt almost numb as she trudged towards the Dreyar Castle. The marketplace soon faded into a cobblestone street lined with large manors, homes of dukes, dutchesses, and close friends of the Dreyar family who didn’t live in the castle. 

The intense euphoric rush of dancing with the handsome pink-haired stranger from earlier had dissipated and was now replaced by an ache in her limbs. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, wincing as she struck a small knot.

She looked up at the castle, a magnificent structure that stood on a cliff, overlooking the kingdom of Magnolia. A bright orange and red flag was hung high above it, as if it was piercing the heavens, and the Fairy Tail insignia on the flag seemed to be blazed into the sky. The insignia was the same one she’d seen pinned on the man’s jacket, a symbol of bravery and loyalty to the kingdom. 

She waved at the guards standing in front of the gate. They nodded, recognizing the blonde maiden as a castle staff member, and allowed her access into the courtyard. A pair of butterflies danced around Lucy’s head as she walked down the pathway leading to the front entrance and landed on a yellow tulip. The castle courtyard was adorned with hundreds of colorful flowers and lush greenery, well-trimmed hedges, and marble fountains with statues of mermaids and angels. Lucy wanted to stop and admire each and every blooming plant.

The caste door was already open for entry, with maids hurrying in and out with their dresses flowing behind them. The interior of the castle matched the grandeur of the exterior, with marble pillars and glistening floors and long scarlet carpet leading to a grand staircase. The walls were lined with intricate arches and golden armor displays, as well as oil painted portraits of the Dreyar family. The king, Makarov Dreyar’s, aged face and kind eyes were always the first thing Lucy looked at, a reminder of his unending generosity. Beside him was a portrait of Prince Laxus Dreyar, the king’s grandson, and Laxus’s wife, Lady Mirajane. 

Lucy made her way up the stairway, her hand sliding up the smooth railing as she walked. She made sure to smooth her dress as she did, removing the wrinkles from the dance she had earlier. She reached up to fix her bangs and the hair framing her face. 

The library was Lucy’s favorite area in the entire castle. She remembered the way her heart soared when she was offered a position tending to the royal library, organizing and dusting the shelves as well as being on hand when information was needed. Lucy was amazed by the sheer amount of information the library held. The books towered over her, shelves stretching high up towards the ceiling. Many books required a ladder to reach. The library was intricately designed too, with arches and painted portraits of past royals. Lucy was sure she could spend an eternity here. 

Luckily, Lucy had a friend who also worked in the library. Levy McGarden was her name, a petite young woman with blue hair and kind eyes who shared Lucy’s deep love for literature. Levy was there right now, sitting at a round wooden table, her nose buried in a heavy book. She didn’t seem to notice Lucy’s arrival.

“Good morning, Levy!” Lucy called cheerfully as she walked past her. Levy lifted her head and smiled. “Oh! Good morning!”

The windows in the library were large and arched, letting sunlight spill in and illuminating the shelves. They were another aspect Lucy adored about the library, they gave a perfect view of the kingdom and beyond, she could see past the wooden docks and swaying at the glimmering ocean’s surface.

“Were you dancing again?” Levy asked, not lifting her head from her story, but still smiling. Lucy laughed, turning her attention from the view to her friend.

“Yes. It was such a nice day, I couldn’t help it.” Her lips upturned into a small smile as she remembered the handsome man she had danced with. “There was a big crowd today, too. Everyone was so happy!”

“You seem to have a knack for doing that,” Levy replied, looking up at Lucy, “making people happy.”

Lucy just laughed warmly in return, resting her cheek in her palm. “Mmm… I guess so. There was also this man…”

“A man?” Levy asked, closing her book, her attention now fully on the blonde maiden.

“Yes… he was so handsome, his smile was so beautiful…” She trailed, feeling her cheeks warm. “Oh, goodness!” She exclaimed, cupping her cheeks. “He was just so... “ 

“I’m guessing his laugh was smooth and deep like molasses?” Levy giggled, familiar with Lucy’s constant descriptions of handsome men around the kingdom. Lucy was easy to develop an attraction, often coming to Levy and describing with her artful words and dreamy sighs.

“It was… different. Raspy, almost… and his grin was jagged…” Lucy squealed, burying her face in her hands, “Ah!”

Levy just sighed, shaking her head. “You’re hopeless, Lu.”

Lucy laughed and gazed back out the window, almost as if she was searching for the handsome stranger with a rough laugh and tilted grin.

.•° ✿ °•.

°•. ✿ .•°

Gray Fullbuster walked alongside his idiot of a best friend down the wide hallways of the castle. Natsu was more quiet than usual. Normally, they would be butting heads or he would be simply rambling about something, but today his eyes held a faraway look and he wore that stupid smile of his.

The hallways were full of maids carrying metal trays holding a variety of empty dining ware, stacks of metal wine glasses and utensils wrapped in cloth. Gray eyed the maids as they passed them.

“Is the king throwing some sort of gathering tonight?” He asked Natsu, still staring at the passing maids. 

“Don’t know…” Natsu muttered. Gray turned his attention to his dazed friend, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. He had some kind of dreamy smile and he was fidgeting with his hands. Gray sighed, deciding to not bring it up, and they silently continued their walk. 

Natsu rarely visited this area, it was known to be the Dreyar castle’s ‘Heart of Knowledge,’ where all the king’s advisors worked and where the library is. All the people who preferred to fight with words rather than their fists worked here. Natsu only visited the library a few times. Books weren’t really his thing.

However, due to a… complication that occurred yesterday, Erza Scarlet, the female head of the guard, gave the two of them a piercing glare and ordered them to visit the library together to retrieve some information. Natsu had groaned at that, complaining that it wasn’t his fault he decided to attack Gray in the middle of a meeting with King Makarov, but Erza’s frigid gaze was enough for him to finally give in.

Gray stopped at an arched wooden door with golden handles with two torches hung up at it’s side. An intricate sign was carved above it,  _ Dreyar Library. _

Letting out a grunt, Gray clasped the handles and pulled it open, creaking loudly. The scent of aged books immediately struck Natsu’s nose and he scrunched it slightly. The large, arched windows of the library greeted him, allowing sun’s rays to spill into the room. The boys glanced around, observing the towering shelves and searching for a person to talk to.

Natsu’s ears perked as he heard laughter. It sounded like two women’s voices, one of them being a familiar sound. 

“Levy, I heard someone come in,” One of the voices said in a more hushed tone. 

Emerging from behind a shelf was a petite young woman Natsu recognized as Levy, a childhood friend of his. Her ruffled dress swirled around her ankles as she walked. She stared at them in confusion, tilting her head to the side, but smiled nonetheless. “Natsu, Gray! It’s good to see you.”

“Hey, Lev.” Gray greeted, stepping towards her. “Erza sent us to retrieve some documents you translated.” The girl’s face brightened, her smile widening. 

“Ah! I see. They’re in the back, I’ll go get them for ya.” Levy waved, excusing herself and she rushed away. A silence filled the space, with Gray shifting on his feet and Natsu’s eyes trailing around the library. He, being the restless young man he was, decided to stroll around the shelves, his fingers tracing over the spines of the books. He looked around, admiring the intricate architecture and painted murals that adorned the walls. Paintings of bloody crusades, knights holding spears and charging forward on their stallions, while others were more serene depictions of Magnolia’s history. Natsu particularly liked the mural that showed a mighty dragon, his wings outstretched, perched on top of a jagged mountain.

Natsu stopped walking as he heard sweet, melodic humming. It sounded like a woman. He could hear her feet tapping slightly. He walked forward, hiding behind a bookshelf, and peeked his head out.

A young woman stood between two rows of bookshelves, her eyes skimming over a book, smiling softly as she hummed. She was swaying, too, her golden hair and her flowing blue dress moving along with her body. She closed the book gently, going on the tips of her toes to place it back onto the shelf.

_ It’s her.  _ He could see her hazel eyes shining as she reached out to pull a different book from the shelf. He just stared, his mouth agape. He wanted to talk to her, the mysterious blonde maiden who pulled him in to dance in the plaza. But he couldn’t get a single word out.

“Natsu! Where the hell did you go?” Gray’s annoyed voice called from across the library. The blonde girl flinched at Gray’s voice, and turned to the side. Natsu quickly whipped his head away and hoped she didn’t catch him staring.

Levy was standing in front of Gray, who was holding a folder that was bursting with documents. He sighed as he saw Natsu reluctantly approaching. “There you are. Let’s go deliver these to the red haired demon.” Levy laughed at Gray’s comment, waving to the pair as they walked out the library.

.•° ✿ °•.

°•. ✿ .•°

“Must we go to this ball?” Natsu grumbled, glaring at Gray’s reflection in the mirror behind him. They stood in the Guard’s quarters, preparing for the ball tonight, surrounded by other mingling guards. The raven-haired man was fixing his Fairy Tail pin onto his jacket. King Makarov Dreyar enjoyed throwing balls, his smile was always bright and sunny during the dances, so it was no surprise he would be throwing one on a fine night like this one. As much as Natsu loved the food prepared, he had other plans for tonight. Those plans involved searching for a certain blonde haired maiden.

“Yes, hot head. The king wants us there.” Natsu gave Gray a cold stare. “The hell’s wrong with you? There’s _ food, _ dumbass. You love food.”

He just turned away, facing the window. Gray rolled his eyes, shoved Natsu’s shoulder, and left for the ballroom. 

The golden-haired girl had been on Natsu’s mind the entire day. First in the morning, her graceful dancing and her arms around his neck, and in the afternoon, her gentle humming that drew him closer.  _ She must be a castle worker,  _ He thought. Maybe he could ask Levy about her.

Natsu turned towards the door, hearing the lively music from the ballroom echoing down the hallway. He wondered if she would be there, twirling and giggling in an elegant ball gown, just as she was in the marketplace. The thought of seeing her again made his heart feel light. He sighed, pushing the doors open, and walked towards the ballroom. The music grew louder now, he could pick out cellos, violins, and pianos, their notes blending together in harmony. The music at the palace was different than in the marketplace, more graceful and controlled, rather than a quick, jumpy tune.

The ballroom was filled with mingling royals, clad in lavish and extravagant gowns and suits. They were gold-trimmed, sparkling in the light of the many chandeliers that hung above the ballroom floor, and talking while holding gold drinkware. There were pairs dancing in the center, moving in perfect sync as if they could glide. A sight Natsu was used to, although he still felt uncomfortable around such wealthy folk. 

King Dreyar was seated on a golden throne at the front of the ballroom, laughing loudly at some nobleman’s words. Despite his short stature, he was quite a powerful man. 

Natsu looked around the ballroom, though his vision was blurred by spinning women in elegant dresses and men in their expensive suits. The music was growing more intense, although still a sophisticated melody. 

His eyes caught sight of a blue haired woman in the crowd, wearing a daffodil-colored ball gown with gold trim on the sleeves and hem. It was Levy, he realized, and she was speaking to Gajeel Redfox, another guard in the Fairy Tail battalion. He smiled, relieved he recognized someone, and stumbled towards the crowd to reach them. 

“Levy!” He called, grinning widely. She turned, smiling as she saw him approaching, while Gajeel shot him a glare. 

“Good evening, Natsu.” Levy greeted, giving Gajeel’s arm a harsh pat with her satin gloved hand when he didn’t say anything. “Evening, Salamander.” He said in his deep, husky voice, before lifting his golden goblet and taking a long sip. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

“Gajeel.” Natsu replied. Said man simply closed his eyes and continued drinking.

“Surprised you’re not over at the dining table,” Levy teased, glancing over at the grand display of appetizing foods sitting on silver platters. “Normally you’re snarfing down all the meat!”

Natsu shrugged, his eyes moving from the dining table to the crowd, still searching for his golden-haired mystery woman. “Say, Levy, there was someone else in the library with you this afternoon, right?” 

The crowd cheered loudly as the couples on the ballroom floor swirled around in perfect unison, a dance Natsu assumed was advanced enough to be impressive for those watching to cheer for. The women’s faces were sparkling with excitement when they were spun, the crystals stitched into their gowns glimmered against the chandelier lights.

“Ah, yes. My friend Lucy. She works at the library with me.” Levy smiled softly, “Why do you ask?”

_ Lucy.  _ Natsu grinned, “No reason.”

“Do you fancy her?”

Gajeel nearly choked on his drink, trying to hide a laugh. Natsu felt his cheeks warm, “No! I- I just saw her! And I was curious!” Levy hummed in reply, “I see. Speaking of Lucy, she just walked into the ballroom.”

Natsu turned his attention towards the entrance of the ballroom. Yes, Levy was right, there stood his golden-haired maiden, her arms covered in golden lace that trailed down her bodice and onto the skirt, her shoulders bare and her collarbone showing. Her hair, unlike the other noblewomen, was kept down, reaching mid-way down her back. Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin when she locked eyes with him, her eyebrows raised in before a radiant smile stretched across her face,

She was moving towards him, bumping clumsily into people as she made her way towards the crowd, but her eyes were glued on him. 

“Lucy! Gods, you look beautiful!” Levy gushed, moving forwards to embrace her best friend. Lucy’s doe eyes flicked from Natsu towards the bluenette, “A-ah, thank you Levy. You look stunning.” 

Levy blinked, looking back and forth at Natsu and Lucy, watching as they seemed to be staring at each other in awe. Lucy was smiling shyly, her fingers fumbling together, while Natsu grinned bashfully.

“Good evening, sir.” Lucy curtseyed, “My name is Lucy Heartfiflia.”

Natsu bowed before smiling knowingly at her. “Natsu Dragneel.”

The band’s music faded out, replaced by a more lively harmony, one that both Lucy and Natsu seemed to recognize. The band seemed to sway with their song, the cellos and violin’s bows dancing across the strings.Lucy turned her attention to the dance floor, watching pairs make their way to the center. 

“Sir Dragneel,” She said warmly, turning towards him, “Would you like to share another dance?”   


He gently took her hand, leading her to the center of the ball room. “I would want nothing more.”

.•° ✿ °•.

°•. ✿ .•°

_ A year later _

Lucy laughed brightly, her ruffled dress twirling as she spun and her braided hair falling onto her shoulder like a ribbon. Energetic music filled the air, fiddles, banjos, and guitars played their songs. Magnolia, alive as ever, was brimming with music. She danced like a curious bee searching for honey, her feet taking her around the painted sun. Her husband, the noble guard Natsu Dragneel, smiled lovingly at his radiant wife. She paused when she neared him, her eyes glowing as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. 

One song faded to another, and Lucy’s eyes lit up when she recognized the tune. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck, leaning forward and an adorable smile.

She closed her eyes and began to sing along with the song, laughing when Natsu spun her around with their intertwined hands above them. As she spun back towards him, he stole a quick kiss from her soft lips.

_ “O lei, O lai, O lei, O lord _

_ He will tear your city down _

_ O lei O lai O lord.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
